Enslaved
by LiveLikeThere'sNoTomorrow74
Summary: When she was young, her father sold her to a rich man in order to save himself from a life of poverty. Years later Glimmer is sent away to serve a new master, Cato, and the two find themselves falling for each other. Glato! Rated M because of language.


Chapter 1: A New Home

"I'm not your property, you don't own me!" Her voice hit an all time high as it rung through the mansion. "All my life I've waited on you assholes and for what. My father sold me to you for ten years of work. I'm not a fool, I kept track it's now been thirteen. I tried to keep quiet, I thought that maybe you'd let me go, but I've waited too long. You either let me free or you will regret it."

She pictured the house burning down in flames, the torch in her hand as she walked down the road to freedom.

"But I do own you; I bought you from your father as a slave. He said you were a hard worker, and I being the kind hearted man I am took you into my house, feed you my food, all in exchange for a small amount of work each day. I find that quite fair. Besides your father never came back to retrieve you when your term was over and I can't just leave a 16 year old girl alone on the street."

The girl turned away not wanting to hear his words. As he continued to speak, his voice became softer. He drew nearer to the girl turning her head towards him and brushing her hair away from her dirt-covered face,

"Glimmer, you are a beautiful young girl, there are men that would take you into there houses and do terrible things to you. I gave you a chance, and in return I demand you to work and keep your filthy mouth shut."

His fist slammed down on the wooden table beside the girl, but she didn't quake in fear like the other children usually did. His actions didn't scare her. His manipulation didn't faze her. She was too strong for his maniacal ways.

"No." Her reply was short and quiet but spoke volumes. The eyes of her master filled with rage, but somehow Glimmer remained calm.

She knew what happened to those who disobeyed their masters' but in that moment none of it mattered. She stood her ground and didn't let herself be walked over.

'You ungrateful little bitch!" His words pierced through the air as the other slaves walked into the room to see what the commotion was about.

"All of you watch! This is what happens when you 'stand up' to your masters." He grabbed the whip hanging from the kitchen and she felt it hit against her skin. One… Two… Three… Four…

She lost count as she began to black out. Her eyes fought to remain open as they begged to shut. She heard the people around her, her family trying to fight for her, but in the end he won.

He always won.

And with one last smack, her eyes fluttered shut and she dreamed of a world far away, a painless utopia where happiness did exist.

She awoke in a strange place and immediately knew something was wrong. She knew the mansion like the back of her hand and she knew that she wasn't there anymore.

As the girl attempted to turn over a sharp pain shot up her spine causing her to scream out in pain, when she heard a man's voice.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you, that whip got you pretty bad." The voice was gentle and soft, something she wasn't used to hearing. He came closer, helping her sit up in a comfortable position. She looked down at her bare body,

"Where are my clothes?" She questioned scared. Her mind flashed back to her previous, conversation with her master.

"_Glimmer, you are a beautiful young girl, there are men that would take you into there houses and do terrible things to you."_

The man chuckled but glared at her coolly, his voice turning to ice,

"I didn't do anything to you."

Her eyes wandered down to her bare chest as she blushed sheepishly at the center of his glare. His eyes moved away quickly.

"My name is Cato, I will be your new master. You will do whatever I say if you wish to live. I don't know what I will need you to tend to at the moment, but I will send someone down soon to give you a list of things I need done. Fail to complete your daily tasks to my standards and you're done for it, do I make myself clear." There was something about him that startled her. His attitude changed on a moments notice and it scared her. Cato scared her.

He managed to do the one thing nobody else in the world had yet to do, he actually frightened her.

"Crystal," The word came out harsher than she intended causing him to step nearer.

"You were enslaved to my father Victor. When he dropped your sorry ass onto my porch he told me to do what I please with you." His eyes made their way down her body; he curled his lip and ran his finger up her thigh. "I expect you to behave yourself or I might just do so."

Her body curled into a ball causing Cato to smirk, making her angry.

"You don't scare me. You're just as lame as you father, you don't want my body you want me to work. Your threats are empty and meaningless. If you wanted me, you would've already had your way." She stood up, her body threatening to fall with each step. "I don't get you people. My father was once a rich man, but he didn't have the need for slaves. He focused on what was important in life, his family not his rank in society, like you shallow ignorant bastards."

Cato bent down to her level, his breath trickling along side her ear.

"Your right I'm not a complete douche bag, I respect you for standing up for yourself, standing up to me but next time I would use a different example, because from where I'm standing, it seems like your father was the one who did wrong. I might not have any dignity, but I have money and in the world we live in we all know it's what really matters."

It was official, he was a jackass, but when Glimmer looked up into his eyes all she saw was pain. He wasn't his father, and she knew that. He was strangely compelling. She knew that it was forbidden, but she found herself getting lost in his beautiful brown eyes. Something with absolutely no chemistry was suddenly creating an incredible amount of fireworks.

In one swift moment he leaned in and their mouths collided.

**A/N Hey guys! So this is my first story up on the site and I hope you liked it. I literally just made my account; I just learned about the site and wanted to write a chapter before setting it up. Anyway, I hope you like the story! Please review I guess, I really want to hear what you guys think about the first chapter. I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
